1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to connector assemblies, and more particularly, to connector assemblies including band clamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clamps for joining and sealing tubular conduits in an end-to-end relationship using adjustable metal bands have long been known. Band clamps are sometimes utilized in lap joints. A lap joint is formed when an end of one conduit or pipe having a first diameter is placed inside the end of the second conduit or pipe having a diameter larger than the first diameter. Because the second conduit overlaps the first conduit, it is referred to as forming a lap joint.
Where the larger diameter conduit can be formed from a resilient material or formed with resilient portions, a band clamp can be used to constrict the larger diameter member into a pressing relationship with the smaller diameter member. The constriction provided by the band clamp ensures a good seal at the lap joint.